U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,062 B2 and FR 502 117 A describe cast iron housings for connecting to a heat exchanger in which a valve flap for controlling the exhaust gas is arranged. The housings comprise a flange b01y means of which the housing is screwed to a heat exchanger housing. The shaft for the valve flap is supported in a bore of the housing.
DE 10 2012 107 840 A1 describes a device for sealing a flow channel with a flap, a flap edge and a sealing contour. The sealing contour for the flap is formed by a transformed region of the wall of the flow channel. The housing is manufactured from two hinged shells. Each hinged shell is connected to two ports, allowing the fluid to enter and exit.
According to FR 2 989 998 A1, a housing for a valve, which is manufactured from two sub-shells and a central frame, is known, in which the entire connecting piece for the bypass opening in a shell is manufactured as a passage.